Blast to the Past
by AWiltedRoseSighs
Summary: Time turner. Madness. De-Aging potion. Threatened castration. Insanity. Rated T because it's not enough to be M, and some of the conversations, are more... dark/deep. Speaks of character death. Brief mention of Dumbles Manipulation. No bashing. Just as much ramble as this 'summary'.


**Okay, I warn you now. This is completely crazy. In my mind, reading over this again, I guess that I de-aged Lily about halfway through there. So, you'll realize when you see it. I know this is insane. Flame if you want.**

There was an almost tense silence at the table. The order was there, and they were waiting for the 'children' to leave so they could start their meeting. Harry was particularly angry about this, because despite all that he'd done for them, they still considered him to be a child. He shoved his plate away and got up, stalking towards the door. There was a flash of light behind him and three soft thumps. Turning around with his wand out, he barely had time to notice the two people passed out on the table before a red head was slapping him in the face. "What did you do this time James?"

"I am not my father." Harry ground out, clutching his cheek. "Gods you're just like Snape. Well I'm tired of it-."

One of the people on the table sat up, and Harry was shocked to see a boy who looked almost exactly like him, except his wild hair was red, and his eyes were brown. "Lils, I'm over here."

The girl looked between Harry and the guy on the table, face becoming more and more horrified at every passing second. "Oh god." The third person was stirring when 'Lils' turned to Harry look-a-like. "YOU IDIOT! WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"Scream louder Lils, I don't think Aunt Hermione heard us in Australia." The third person said.

"Shut up Albus." Lils yelled, before launching herself towards the first boy. "You're such an idiot James!"

"What the hell is going on here?" Ron bellowed.

The girl jumped off of the table, and started pacing across the floor. "My idiot of a brother sent us back in time. This is not good."

Albus leaned up on his elbows, and watched his sister pace. "Lily, calm down. Dad will come and get us, if Mum doesn't kill him for not knowing where we are first." His eyes narrowed on his brother. "James, what were you doing before we came here?"

James was looking at his nails with twinkling eyes. "Well, I certainly was not in dad's office messing with his time turner."

Dumbledore, who had been watching things happen silently, finally spoke up. "Who is your dad?"

James and Albus exchanged looks before turning towards the elderly man. "Real name or nicknames?" They asked.

"All of the above."

"Dad."

"Harry James Potter." Harry's jaw dropped.

"The-Boy-Who-Lived."

"The Chosen One."

"Savior of the Wizarding World."

"Best Auror since Alastor Moody."

"Snuggle bunny, but only mum calls him that."

"Mr. Potter"

"Sir."

Albus and James shared a look, before turning towards Ginny, "The hero that conquered the dark Lord." Ginny looked confused for a second before a fierce blush rose on her cheeks.

"Braveheart." Lily said, causing her brothers to look at her. She grinned. "What? That's what someone said to me before the sorting ceremony last year. Said despite the fact that he defeated Voldemort, they couldn't imagine being brave enough to go after a girl with five brothers. He called dad brave heart."

Ginny stood from her chair with her jaw on the floor. "What? Who is your mother?"

The three shared a look, and when they shrugged their shoulders, Lily, who looked like Ginny, except she had Harry's eyes answered, "Ginny Potter."

"No." Harry said looking between the kids and Ginny, to Ron and back. "But she's my best mate's sister. I wouldn't."

Albus smirked, "and you'd never name one of your sons after your greasy haired potions professor either would you?"

Harry looked aghast. "No. He hates me."

"When I was about to get on the train before my first year, I asked you what would happen if I got into Slytherin. Do you want to know what you said to me?"

Ginny narrowed her eyes on Harry. "He better have said that he'd love you either way."

"He said, 'Albus Severus Potter, you were named after two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was the bravest man I've ever known'. Don't ask me to explain more than that, because you never did."

Harry was looking between Ginny and their kids. "But you don't like me anymore. You've been dating other people."

Ginny crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Harry, you got bit by a basilisk trying to save my life. You almost died, how could I not love you?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "What does she mean you got bit by a basilisk Harry? You didn't get bitten by the basilisk did you?"

"You got bit by the basilisk?" Ron growled. "Why do you never tell us shit like this Harry?"

Harry crossed his arms, frowned, and glared at the wall. "It didn't matter, I didn't die."

"But you nearly did!" Ginny yelled, remembering the night she had tried hard to forget. "You were telling me that I needed to go find Ron. You were bleeding horribly from your arm."

"It doesn't matter, you're alive, I'm alive, the basilisk is dead."

"It does too matter you idiot! You almost died!"

"It's not like it was the first time, I almost died first year too!"

"WHAT!" Several people yelled.

Lily smiled, and pulled a small beaded bag out of her pocket. "Wait, I have the book in here somewhere."

"BOOK?" Harry asked, hoping that he'd heard her wrong.

"Yeah, Auntie Weasley made you write down what happened, because after the final battle you didn't know what you wanted to do, so you wrote about a couple of major incidents."

Harry groaned loudly, and plopped down into a chair. "Well better me than Rita Skeeter." He said, much to the amusement of a few occupants around the table.

Ginny however was looking wistful. "Who is Auntie Weasley?"

"Hermione, she marries Uncle Ron." Lily said, as she dug further into the bag.

The snickering started with Fred and George, and before too long, most of the people at the table were laughing lightly. "Gosh, the sooner those two get together the better. They bicker more than…" Harry paused, trying to think, before continuing. "Never mind, they just argue a lot."

There was another flash of light, and a boy with turquoise hair appeared in the middle of the table. He sat up and grinned evilly at James. "Your mum is pissed. Good thing your dad is so good with disarming people, cause I think she was about to curse his junk off."

"Hey!" Harry yelped, glancing anxiously at Ginny. "What did I do?"

The new kid looked at him. "Would you like me to repeat what she was yelling as I left?" When nobody responded, he closed his eyes and his hair grew and turned the exact shade of Ginny's. James, Albus, and Lily scrambled off the table and covered their ears. "HARRY POTTER, WHY IN THE BLOODY HELL WAS YOUR OFFICE UNLOCKED SO THAT HE COULD GET IN? YOU KNOW HE TAKES AFTER PADFOOT ALMOST AS MUCH AS HE DOES YOU, AND HE BARELY HAS TO WIGGLE A TOE BEFORE HE GETS INTO TROUBLE. At that point you replied, How is that my fault? And I used her explosion as a reason to escape and make sure that my family was okay."

There was another flash, and someone who looked like an older version of Harry appeared, before jumping off of the table and pulling a potions vial out of his pocket. "Ah Shit. Fuck. Damn it." He gulped down the potion, and sat down in a chair next to the other Harry. "Just play along. Hands below the table, don't look into the eyes. If she even starts to say the word Darling, run away." He looked around the room until his eyes fell on James. "Next time can you at least wait until your mother is at Grandmas or something?"

"You carry a de-aging potion around in your pocket?" Kingsley asked, cutting off whatever James had been about to say.

"No, I grabbed it off of the shelf before I came here."

"Dad, what did you do this time?" Asked Albus.

The older Harry blushed before he started shrinking, the de-aging potion taking effect, "I may or may not have mentioned that I quit my job."

Teddy clapped his hands. "Finally!" Harry raised his eyebrows at him, causing the boy to blush. "What? I heard you muttering in your sleep last week when you passed out on the couch."

There was yet another flash, and an older Ginny appeared, pregnant and furious. She looked around the table until her eyes fell on the two identical Harry's. "How dare you leave in the middle of an argument, what is your problem?" Her eyes looked between the two. "Which one of you is which."

"Mum, leave dad alone, he's only fifteen." Called James with a grin. He loved it when his dad got in trouble and he didn't.

Ginny thought for a second before she grinned and held out her hand to one of them. "May I see your left hand Harry?" Harry glanced at the elder version of himself before slowly holding out his hand. Upon seeing no scars, or ring, she turned to the other, who was slowly backing away, to the amusement of Ginny's brothers. "Darling-."

Harry waved his hand and silenced her. "I quit my job because you're about to have another baby, and I wanted to be able to be at home with you and the kids. And since Hermione's expecting her third any day now, Ron asked me to help set up the nursery with him. You didn't let me finish speaking earlier, or I could have told you that."

"Harry," Teddy started, seeing the look on Ginny's face.

"No Teddy, she needs to know. I'm still working on adding to the house, and Hermione's been after me to write more for years now. We've been married for almost twenty years Gin; I've got more money than I could spend in seven lifetimes. It's not like I'm going to be at home 24/7 love. I'm just not going to be head Auror anymore."

She motioned for him to remove the charm. "But you love your job." She whispered so quietly that he could barely hear her.

Harry sighed, and leaned his forehead against hers. "Gods Gin, if you don't know I love you more… that I'd do anything for you… then I guess I'll have to chase down Rom-." He stopped speaking suddenly when she shoved her wand in his face.

"Finish that sentence, and I will murder you."

With a wide grin he spoke in parseltoungue. "_I'm going to chase down Romilda Vane and give her a copy of our wedding picture, with the words 'haha bitch what now' written on it." _

Harry's kids were all laughing. But Ginny was glaring at him. "What did you just say?"

Lily, being the loudest of the Potter kids choked out between her giggles. "He said he's going to chase down the cow and give her an autographed copy of your wedding photo with the words 'haha bitch what now' written on it."

The girl's mother turned to her. "Lily Luna Potter, watch your mouth. Or you won't see Scorpius Malfoy for a month."

When she rolled her green eyes, she just huffed, sitting down subconsciously in the chair next to Snape. "School starts in two weeks, how is that supposed to work?"

"YOU'RE DAUGHTER IS DATING MALFOY?" Ron yelled at the younger version of his friend.

Elder Harry started laughing, drawing all eyes to him. "Gods that's what you say when I tell you in the future. And they aren't dating, she's twelve. She's not allowed to date until she's-."

"She can date whenever she wants!" The girl said loudly, fisting her hand, not noticing that the cloth in said hand wasn't her clothes. "She's not a child."

Harry raised an eyebrow at her, before walking around the table and picking his daughter up, and pulling her into a tight hug. "Lily bear," he whispered into her ear, so quietly that only her, and unknowingly Snape could hear. "You know I just ask that you come to me with any questions." Everybody was listening to them now. "I never had any family to ask about things. Probably why I screwed things with Cho up so bad. But when I realized that I liked your mum, it drove me crazy, I lay in my bed countless nights fighting with myself in my sixth year, because I liked her and didn't know how to tell her, or how to deal with Ron. You know that I just ask that you-."

"That I don't kiss a boy until at least the very end of third year. I'm sorry that I yelled at you daddy. I'm just tired of James and Al treating me like a baby all the time. If someone even looks at me James threatens them. I'm just glad that we don't share a common room, if we did, I wouldn't be able to snuggle with Scorp on the couch."

Neither of them noticed that the rest of the room had gone silent, and was listening into their father/daughter moment, as Harry reached up and ruffled her red hair. "As long as the other snakes are nice to you. Remember how mummy told you about how her brothers used to try and be over protective. Blimey, I've told you how Uncle Ron tried to bury me alive in my sleep when he found out we were gonna have James."

Lily giggled again, making most of the rooms occupants smile. "Silly goose. You can just apparate out."

"Yeah, but Uncle Ron's not the brightest ruby in the jewelry shop. I mean look at how long it took him to propose to Auntie 'Mione."

The little girl started clapping. "Daddy, tell me the story about how you proposed to mommy again."

Harry looked up, and en route to find his wife his eyes noticed that everybody was watching him. "You tell her this ti-."

Two hands grabbed his face, and he turned to look at his daughter. "Daddy you have to do it. It doesn't sound the same when mommy does it."

He just gave her a soft smile. "Do you want mommy to help?" Smiling, his daughter climbed out of his arms and back to her seat, grabbing the hand closest to her. Causing black eyes to shoot down to hers.

"Yes."

"Full Dramatics?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes please."

"Can I see the mirror auntie 'Mione gave you?"

After accepting the mirror from his daughter, he pulled out his wand, and pointing it at his face, he made wounds appear on his face, with blood dried against his hairline. His final touch was making his hair grow a few inches and look slightly dirty. Ginny walked to her mother, playing along, "mum, can I sit by you?" Molly looked at her daughter from the future with a proud look on her face.

"Of course, and it's may I dear." Ginny lay her head against her mother's shoulder and winked at her daughter.

"Daddy, you have to come through the door first. Just like you said you did."

Harry, who had been walking towards Ginny, nodded, "of course darling." Before leaving the room, and closing the door. Hermione and Ron appeared in a flash of light, Hermione sat down silently next to Remus, smiling, and holding a finger to her lips, while Ron pulled a familiar cloak over his shoulders.

Lily smiled, and squeezed the hand harder, looking up at the man. "This is the best part! Mummy was all sad and Daddy made her happy again!" Severus was still stunned that Potter had given one of his sons his name. They all jumped when the door burst open, and Harry walked swiftly towards his wife.

He fell to his knees beside her. "Gin."

She turned and glared at him, the effect was ruined by her smile. "You're such an idiot Harry! Did you think that I didn't know you walked past me to go to him? How do you think I felt when Hagrid came up to the school with your body in his arms saying that you were dead? You left me so you didn't have to go to my funeral, and I almost had to go to yours."

"I doubt they would have let me have a funeral."

"You almost died!"

"Actually I did die for about a second there."

"HOW CAN YOU TALK ABOUT THIS SO CALMLY?" She yelled, making Lily squeal, and grin madly.

"Because if it meant that you would be safe I would walk right back out there and die again. Even if it meant you would never find out how many nights I lay awake watching your dot on the Marauders Map, even if I never got to hold you in my arms as you slept, even if it meant that you would never know how much I love you." His hand reached up to caress her face, and she leaned into the warm hand, eyes closing in remembrance. "Because what's the point in being the boy who lived without the woman he lived for. Do you remember my birthday? When Ron dragged me outside?"

"Of course. That was the last good memory that I have."

"Ron accused me of stringing you along. And I said that you weren't expecting us to get married. And I got a flash of you standing in a beautiful white dress, under an altar, and it killed me when I wasn't the man standing beside you. I never expected to live through this, but I can't see living past this without you."

"Harry."

"I don't have a home to offer you; I have no ring, I'll probably have no money after I speak with the goblins, and I have nothing other than the clothes on my back and the wa-." Harry suddenly pulled out his wand and waved it into a circle, before holding his other hand out underneath it, and catching the thin silver ring that had appeared. "Ginevra Molly-."

Ginny suddenly wrenched her hand out of his, and turned around, picking up a random cup of tea and sipping out of it. "No. Last time I agreed to marry you were nearly late to the wedding."

"Hey, that's because when someone," Harry looked pointedly at Ron, "went to get hangover potions, that SOMEONE," his eyes narrowed on the 15 year old version of his friend, "thought it would be funny to give me a dreamless sleep potion."

"Don't blame Uncle Ron dad, aunt Hermione must have forgotten to label their potions again." Supplied James.

"Yeah!" Harry exclaimed. "Thanks Hermione."

Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes, "Well, you should just be thankful that 'aunt Hermione' also had the antidote prepared." Making Harry's eyes fall on her, before flickering to the younger one and back.

"Hey when did you get here? Does Ron know you came into the past on a rescue mission when you're eight and a half months pregnant?" Suddenly the air behind Hermione rippled, and Ron appeared. "Ah, you guys stole my cloak."

"We've got to go back, Rose is waiting to yell at James and Albus for endangering the life of their best friend." Older Ron said firmly.

"Hey Teddy, Victoire is looking for you." Hermione added, before her eyes softened. "Are you going to tell your p-."

Teddy held out his hand and his amber eyes glowed in the light. "My parents are dead Hermione, going to the past won't change that, they won't be there when I go back, so no, I'm not going to say goodbye to people that I don't and never will know.

Harry's hand shot out, and caught the back of his shirt, pulling him away from Hermione. "Teddy Remus Lupin," he whispered into his godson's ear. "Say goodbye to your parents. Take the chance while you have it. You'll regret it forever if you don't."

"You're not my father Harry." The boy growled.

"No, I'm not. But my parents died when I was young too, and I would give almost anything to be able to hug their warm bodies, hug the people, one time. They can give you something that the photographs will never be able to."

"Please don't make me do this."

"Teddy, I will never make you do anything. But you shouldn't throw away this chance, when you'll never have it again."

"Are you a werewolf?" Remus asked, speaking for the first time.

Teddy's eyes closed, as if trying to gain his strength. "No, I'm not. I just have your color eyes. The metamorphagus genes don't seem to work on them. Goodbye mum," he said, looking at a shocked Tonks, "dad." Before turning to Harry, "Can I leave now? Or do you want me to talk to them."

Harry just turned to Ron, "Ron, take him back. James and Albus, you go to."

The boys groaned. "But dad, we wanted to learn the secrets of pranking from Moony and Padfoot. "

Harry's eyes narrowed. "No. If you were to learn pranks from anybody, it would be from Uncle George." His eyes shot to Sirius, before returning to his sons. "The jokes that the Marauders played on some people were more often than not as uncalled for as snow in June, they almost got somebody killed once. Go with Uncle Ron."

Ron disappeared with Teddy, James, and Albus. "Gin, Hermione, can you two take Lily? I need to say something."

Ginny looked at him. "Maybe I should stay."

"It's fine Gin."

"You can't chang-."

Harry sighed, "Ginny, as much as I would like to change the future, I wouldn't do anything that would risk the lives of our children. I'll be there soon, I promise you." As soon as the girls disappeared, Harry slumped into a chair and ran his hands through his hair, before sitting up and looking around. "Okay, any questions before I cast the memory charms?"

Fred leaned forward. "When do Ronnie and Hermione get together."

Harry grinned, "in the middle of the 'final battle'. We were in the Room of Requirement looking for something, and Ron said something about saving the house elves. Hermione dropped what she was holding and started snogging him. Had to yell at them twice before they snapped out of it."

"Why did you just say Uncle George? What happens to Fred?" George asked.

"We were in a corridor, and Percy had just told Pius Thicknese that he quit. Fred turned away from the Death Eater he was battling. The curse flew past him and knocked a section of the wall over on him."

Oblivious to the grief of the redheads, Snape leaned forward. "How am I the bravest man you've ever known?"

"Just before you died, you gave me a series of memories. Covered from when you first told my mum she was a witch," Harry looked at Dumbledore, "until Dumbledore tells you that he'd been raising _someone_ just so that they could die at the right time."

"How did you find out about the jokes we played?" Sirius asked.

"I looked into a pensieve when I shouldn't have. Saw my dad dangling someone in the air upside down. I'm not going to have my children do something like that."

"When do we… uh, younger Harry and I get together?" Ginny asked.

Harry smiled at her, "I got a series of detentions for doing something incredibly stupid sixth year, and you took over for seeker. The last game was going on during one of the detentions, and I didn't know how it had ended until I got back to the tower. I walked in, and you were running through the crowd holding the Quidditch cup. Then I decided to ignore that your brothers would kill me and I kissed you."

"What happens to me?" Remus asked.

Harry put both of his elbows on the table, and thread his hands into his hair. "I don't know. After Snape gave me his memories, we walked back up to the castle, and when we went into the Great Hall, you and Tonks were lying on the floor. I could never make myself ask. Tonks wasn't even supposed to be there, you had told her to stay with her mum and Teddy. But she showed up anyways. As soon as things calmed down, I went to Andromeda's house and asked her if I could take care of Teddy, and she agreed. She had just lost Ted not a few weeks before Tonks died. She visits every now and then, but it's hard for her."

Mrs. Weasley sniffled once more, before asking with a hope filled voice, "Percy comes back?"

"Not until the battle. We were in the Room of Requirement, and he came in asking if he was too late, and then it went silent when he realized that his family was there." Harry smiled. "Remus pulled out a picture of Teddy, and we were looking at it when Percy apologized for being an idiot."

"When was the battle?"

Harry sighed. "May 26. During what would have been my seventh year had I gone to Hogwarts."

"What do you mean you didn't go to Hogwarts?" Mrs. Weasley snapped.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I mean exactly that. Ron, Hermione, and I spent most of the year camping."

"And the part where you weren't?" Remus asked softly.

"We spent a bit of time here, after we were sure the Death Eaters couldn't get in. But then we camped for so many months. We ended up in Malfoy manor for a few hours, and then we stayed at Bill and Fleur's for a few weeks while we were planning. When we got to Hogwar-."

"What were you planning?" Fred asked.

Harry smirked, "_thief you have been warned, beware, of finding more than treasure there." _

"You broke into Gringotts?"

"And flew out on a dragon."

"Worst thing you did that year?" Hermione asked.

"Though Gin doesn't agree, when Remus showed up while we were hiding out here, and offered his services to our mission. He had let slip that Tonks was pregnant, and that he thought my father would be glad that he was helping me. I called him a coward and said some other things until he got pissed off enough to go back to his wife."

Ginny glared at the younger version of Harry for a moment, before glaring at the older one. "What did I mean when I said you walked by me to go to HIM?"

Harry paled slightly. "You were out on the grounds helping somebody who had been cursed when we were at a standstill. After watching the memories that Snape gave me, I knew that there was only one thing I had to do. On my way down, I ran into Neville, and I made sure he knew to kill the snake, it would be the only one left. I walked out of the castle and towards the forest, and I had to walk right past you. It was so hard, not to stop but I knew if I did, I would have never had the strength to continue. So I walked into the forest and let Voldemort kill me." At the silence that followed his words, he kept talking. "I used the resurrection stone before I went to him. I saw my mum, and dad, Siri… Remus. They walked with me through the forest. Hagrid was in the clearing with them, tied to a tree. He sounded so worried."

"Harry.."

"The worst part was when everybody came out of the castle and saw Hagrid holding me in his arms. Ron and Hermione, Ginny, Professor McGonagall.. their screams. Keeping my eyes closed was the hardest thing I've ever done. Then the battle started again.. and I pulled my cloak out and covered myself, trying to move towards Voldemort." Harry gave Molly a soft smile. "Ginny, and two other girls were battling Bellatrix. I don't know what I was planning on doing when I saw Ginny almost get hit with the killing curse, I just started running towards her. I was shoved to the side, as one of the bravest women I know yelled out, 'Not my daughter you bitch'." Jaws all around the table dropped, but Harry's face darkened again. "I knew she was going to die, because she laughed just like Siri did. She was taunting you, and then, your curse flew under her arm, and hit her right where her curse hit…"

There was a flash of light, and everybody turned to see who it was. Lip curled into a sneer, an elder version of Draco Malfoy stood behind Harry. "I just arrived to drop off Scorpius, and your wife asked me to come get you."

Harry's lips twitched, before he sighed, stood, and pulled out his wand. "Bet you loved that didn't you Drakey-poo?"

A wand was shoved under Harry's chin. "Don't call me that," he said, ignoring the wands now being pointed at him. "It's bad enough that the Parkinson cow still calls me that." He said, before shuddering and withdrawing his wand.

"But you love how jealous Astoria gets." Harry smirked, before turning to the table. "Any last questions before I cast the memory charms?"

"How did I die?" Severus asked quietly.

Harry's eyes shot to Draco before going back to Severus. "Nagini bit you several times on the neck, and although she injected you with venom, you died because of blood loss. You died in the shrieking shack."

"And me?" Sirius asked, causing Harry to inhale sharply.

"Potter, just cast the memory charms and let's go."

"I was sent a fake vision which could have been avoided if _someone_ had told me that it was a possibility that I could receive them. I could have tried harder… I could have cleared my mind, practiced more. But I didn't get any warnings. Dumbledore avoided me all year, and didn't say anything to me until after… I got a vision, fake but I didn't know that, of you being tortured in the department of mysteries. In the aisle that holds the prophecy. So naturally I escaped Umbitches-."

Draco snorted, "that toad was horrible."

"It was my fault," Harry said, in a voice that sounded so small, that even Draco glared at him. "I tried flooing my head through, but Kreacher said you were gone and wouldn't come back. I tried to tell Snape, but when he didn't visibly react to what I said, I thought he didn't care. So I left for London, to save him. Ron and Hermione refused to let me go alone, and Neville, Ginny, and Luna saw us leaving and forced me to let them come to. When we got to the department of Mysteries, you weren't there." Harry's eyes were on his godfather. "But a small group of death eaters were. I was wrong, and Snape did warn the Order, because after we had moved to the Death Chamber, I was about to give Lucius the prophecy, and you showed up and punched him. The battle escalated and just after Dumbledore showed up you started battling Bellatrix when she almost got Tonks. You were taunting her, and you said something… and laughed. She hit you, and you fell back into the veil. There wasn't even a body to mourn over. Nothing. I… I tried to run after you, to pull you back. I didn't believe it you see… didn't believe you were gone. But Remus.. he grabbed me around the chest and held me back. Told me that you were.. that you were dead. Then.. Bellatrix.."

"Potter."

"Bellatrix was backing out of the room… so I broke out of Remus's grasp, and I ran up the stone stairs after her…"

"Potter, your wife will complain to my wife, and then I'll send you hexes through the mail again."

Harry shook his head, before glancing around the room. "Okay." He walked up to the head of the table, where the late headmaster sat. "You first."

"Potter! It doesn't matter who's fi-."

"Yes it does, because although it was all with good intentions, this man manipulated my life until I died. If he goes anything but first, he may find a way out of it."

Harry worked his way around the table obliviating people. When Harry got to his ex professor. "For what it's worth Potter," he said as Harry's wand leveled with his nose, "I'm sorry."

"_Obliviate."_ Harry said softly, "as am I sir." Before grasping Draco's shoulder, and activating the device that would take them back to when they came from. They hadn't noticed the fact that Arthur hadn't been present. Didn't know that he had went into the pantry to get more butterbeer after the twins had knocked the first pitcher over. Didn't know that he had tears running down his face as he slumped against the door. The man he considered to be another of his sons, has had to go through so much.


End file.
